Awakened
by TrialsOfLove
Summary: Sequel to Comatose. The events following Aro and Bella's first meeting, and how life changes for both of them. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! So here we go, the long awaited sequel to Comatose.

A very big thanks to the amazing DeltaMaria, for the encouragement to write this, and also her help in Beta'ing this for me!

I would really, really appreciate reviews on this guys, just to let me know if this is worth continuing with!

Let's go!

_**xxx**_

It started with the gifts.

I seemed unable to return to my home, and even more annoyingly, to Edward's, without there being something waiting for me.

The extravagent necklaces, intricate bracelets, delicately bound hard-back books depicting ancient histories, expertely painted pictures most notably the Slaughter of the Innocents by Ruben, perfume, makeup.

He literally sent me everything.

And I sent them all back.

But only for a short while.

I had assumed that he soon tire of having his gifts returned, again and again. But no, each returned gift seemed to spur him on to send something to out do the last.

Eventually, it wore me down.

I got tired of having to send everything back, of the silent stares I recieved from Edward each time a new one arrived. it wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for the gifts. I sent them back every week, and still, he seemed to find a fault in me.

I grew tired of it, of feeling like I had to explain myself to him each and every time, of recieving the cold shoulder (not literally) from Edward for the rest of the day.

When I stopped rejecting the gifts, all of the ones that I had sent back to him, had been returned to me, all in the cover of darkness, and all when Charlie was out of the house.

I felt slightly unnerved knowing that he probably had someone watching the house, to ensure that the gifts were delivered, but they never did me any harm.

Following the gifts came messages.

Once again, in a vain attempt, I tried to ignore the messages, but I found myself slowly picking up a pen to reply to him.

With Edward growing increasingly distant, and despite Alice's attempts to tempt me to bend first, with her thoughtful shopping trips, I found having a penpal of sorts, a comfort. I had someone to converse with, who seemd to genuinely care about every almost insignificant detail in my day.

The latest letter had come with a smaller envelope, and when I had opened it, the breath had caught in my throat.

A one-way ticket to Italy had slid out when I opened it.

I knew I should have probably torn it in half. I should have thrown it away, or at least pretended that I didn't see it.

It was too late now, I thought to myself as I boarded the plane. In just over fourteen hours, she would be face to face with Aro once more, with only one difference.

She would be on her own.

_**xxx**_

So, there we go, just a little taster of what is to come from this!

Please do review and let me know what ya'll think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Gaaah, I know, it has been too, too long. So sorry! But hey, I'm back, and ready to go!

So, a little change from 1st person to 3rd person, now that they're united, it'll make things a bit easier.

And, I just want to mention that I wrote this chapter, in memory of my baby cousin, who died only two weeks ago, without even getting a chance to live. This is for you, Isobel 3

Let's saddle up and ride out!

_**xxx**_

Bella nervously pulled at a loose thread from her brown jumper. She kept her eyes down, away from the two Vampires that flanked her side. The music that played in the small elevator, contrasted the buildiing tension.

She could feel Jane's eyes burning into her face, watching her every little, insignificant move. She could tell Jane felt more for Aro than just the admiration of a teacher like relationship. Was it possible Jane felt threatened by Bella's presence here? Bella found this idea absolutely insane, but she was not going to question anything until she left the elevator.

The chiming ding of the elevator, signifying they had reached their floor, meters and meters below the city of Volterra. In every essence, Bella was trapped. There was a choking thought in the back of her mind, that she knew she could very well not come out of here alive, that she had walked into a trap, very freely.

If she did make it out alive, if she went back to Forks, she was certain Edward may kill her for what he would see as her stupidity, and if he didn't, Charlie may.

The elevator doors slid open smoothly, and Bella let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. As she lifted her eyes, she felt an easy smile slide across her face, as she met gleaming bright red eyes.

"Isabella, it is so nice to have you in our midst again." Aro's sleek voice greeted her, and despite her previous thoughts, she found herself relaxing that she was no longer alone with the terrible twins.

Bella slipped out of the elevator, and the followed behind her, and with another ding, the elevator doors closed.

Aro's eyes flickered from Isabella to Jane and Alec for just a moment, and he nodded curtly at them. "Thank you both for accompanying Isabella for me. I can take it froom here."

Jane looked as if she was about to say something, but Alec gave her the slightest nudge, that did not go unnoticed by Aro, and he decided to deal with it later. Jane quickly recovered, gave a slight, affirming nod, and walked off, Alec tight at her heels, as they clicked down the hallway, out of sight.

Aro noticed how Isabella's posture changed once they left, and he couldn't help but smile. It was clear she didn't like them, he would have to keep that in mind. "I am so glad you decided to join me here, Isabella." He paused for a moment, and began to walk slowly, nodding his head in a gesture that showed he wanted her to follow.

Of course, she followed him, almost sickly like a lost puppy, following their Master. In no way did she consider him her master in any sort, but right now, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to understand what this was all about. There was many, many questions she wanted to ask him, and he would have to answer them, she would ensure it.

Aro was silent, contemplating these turn of events slowly, carefully calculating the possible outcomes. She could leave, he was not holding her prisoner here, against her will, he would never do that to her. No harm would come to her here, he would ensure that. Edward's safety, he could not ensure. It was quite a big possibility that Edward would come storming in here, soon, searching for Isabella, but ultimately, it came down to her, and what she wanted to do.

The silence was almost drowning for Isabella, and she quickly piped up, finding her voice easily. "What reason did you have for sending me those tickets? In fact, for sending me anything?" She was blunt, direct, and straight to the point. Aro's smirk at her question made her arch an eyebrow in response.

"There is one simple reason behind that, Isabella; I like you. I wanted you to know that." He did not see the need to elaborate any further on what he meant, for he did not fully understand exactly what he meant either. And, it was probably best not to spill everything to Isabella now, either. It would keep her curious. She didn't know how to take his simple, effective answer. She felt guilty even just hearing what he said. "And," He continued, "You must hold me of some high standing in your own thoughts, to take the offers."

"Well, you didn't give me much of an option, the gifts kept coming, and then.. I found myself wanting to come and see you, to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well... To say thank you, for everything you have sent. They're lovely."

"You are more of deserving of them, Isabella. There is no need to thank me." Bella had barely even noticed they had stopped walking, and she looked up to him questioningly. He gestured towards the door behind her.

"I assume after such a long flight, you might need some time, to freshen up, possibly sleep, and eat. There are many things I wish to discuss with you, Isabella, and I would prefer if you were alert and responsive." Taht eased her fears a little; it meant he couldn't kill her.

"So, this is your room for the duration of your visit, I'm sure you'll find it to your liking. But for now, you go, rest, and I shall wait, just say my name and I will be back for you, and we can continue... This." He reached out, gently brushing his fingertips across her creamy cheeks, her dark brown eyes locked with his fierce red ones.

He leaned forward, his cheek burshing against hers, he couldn't help himself, her scent was so exotic, alluring. He needed to be nearer to her. His lips were milimeters from her ear, "I will be waiting for you." He whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her back. He softly kissed her cheek, and before Bella could do anything, he was gone, leaving her standing stupid, sheepish outside of her bedroom.

"Damn vampires." She muttered, flushed, as she opened the door with shaky hands, the sensation of his lips on her skin still amking her tingle, as she stepped inside and closed the door.

Later could not come soon enough.


End file.
